Moving to Forks 'Cause I Got Trouble
by forbidden-fruit123
Summary: Renee has had enough of Bella's trouble and decides to send her to Forks to live with her father. But what will happen and who will she meet! First fanfiction. Read and review :D M for possible major lemonyness
1. Chapter 1 Forks

**Hi, first fanfiction, so i wouls really appreciate it if you would review so i know whats wrong!**

**Oh well here goes. . . . :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters....... unfortunately! **

"Urrrrgh. Why do you always do this to me?" I screamed as I stomped up the stairs and into my bedroom with Renee close on my heels.

"You know it's for your own good, honey."

"No way, this is not for my good, it's for you to run off with _Phil_." I retorted, slamming the drawers shut as I fought with my duffel bag to get all my cold-weather clothes into it, the good thing was that I didn't have too much of them so I needn't haul a huge suitcase with me.

"Now, Isabella that's not fair, you know I love you and that I would do anything for you but you need help and this is the only way I can think how, what with your father being the chief of police and he can keep and eye on you. That's the only reason I'm sending you to Forks." She sighed and started shuffling through my books, picking out my favourite one, Wuthering Heights, and placed it into the bag with my clothes.

"What? So I'm being fucking _Baby _sat now?! Arrrgghhh. When was the last time I was in Forks anyway? Six years ago? How do you even know Charlie will want me back, huh? And just because he is on the Police doesn't mean he can stop me, your other efforts haven't worked out in the past so why would this? Just please don't send me away, all my friends are here and so is Jacob, he will be devastated if I leave. . . Do I even get to say bye?" I huffed and plonked down on the bed with my head in my hands, don't get me wrong I love my dad but I don't want to leave, I mean here in phoenix I'm popular and admired by almost everyone I doubt that would be the case in a small-ass town like Forks, this is shit. Renee came and sat down beside me and ran her hand over my hair, the way I loved, it was only a few second before she spoke but when she did I knew what was coming.

"First of all; don't swear at me. Second; I've phoned your father and he is thrilled and third; Yes, I think it would be best to say good-bye over the phone and to break it off with Jacob because I doubt he will see you for a very long time. . ." I lifted my head up to look at her with tears brimming in my eyes and she must've noticed this because she got this sympathetic look to her.

"What was that?" I cut in.

"Bella, baby. You're not coming back." The tears started to fall freely at what she said. How could she do this to me? I know I haven't been an angel, what with all the partying and drinking and stuff but I never thought she'd go _this _far. She pulled me into a tight, loving embrace, and just then I knew I wasn't going to win this fight then she started to speak. "I'm sorry Honey, I think it's the best way to go about this since you have been having a lot of trouble working yourself out with previous help. I'm so sorry. Its not like you will lose contact with anyone, especially not me, I'll always be there for you, we can e-mail and phone all the time."

"When's my flight?" I asked feeling dejected.

"Three o'clock this afternoon. Charlie will pick you up at the airport and take you home, to his." She answered sounding quite upset for her, I've only ever seen Renee cry maybe twice in my life. I looked up and grimaced at her. She chuckled and gave me a peck on the cheek then stood up and walked into my huge walk-in closet and took out two packages she handed the smallest to me and walked over to lean against my desk. I held it in my hands and looked at it, trying to guess what it is.

"Is it breakable?" I queried.

"Nope." And with that I lifted it up and shook it, whatever was inside jingled as what sounded like metal hitting together. "Come on Bella sop messing around and open it." Rennie said excitedly and climbed on the bed again then laid the other parcel beside me for next. With that I tore into the packaging then slowly opened the lid to the rectangle box and inside was. . .

"Keys?" I asked, One with buttons on, to open what would be presumed as central locking and the other would be the ignition key.

"Yep. Your new car. In Forks. I had it delivered yesterday but I'm not telling you anything you're gonna have to wait. Here you go." She handed me a much larger rectangle box and I wasted no time getting into it. I squeeled when I realised what it was. A macbook.

"Thanks so much mom. This is such a surprise!" She beamed at me and squeezed me with all her might. It was a big surprise because even though my family is loaded and I mean really loaded Renee doesn't usually splash out on gifts like this apart from my car here in Phoenix, the iPhone in my pocket and whenever I needed to shop so I was thrilled.

"That's okay babe. Even though you're going to your dad's it doesn't mean we're neglecting you. Oh, and I got you a Credit card so you don't have to get money off your dad and I'll top that up with your money that I give you a month but there is already money on there to get clothes and things for Forks. Okay. That should be it all now."

She trailed off and reached over to get the card and put it in my purse that was sitting in my hand-bag on my bed. Then she put the laptop in my luggage and the car keys in the hand-bag as well. She stood up and walked to the door but stopped by the frame.

"Right we have two hours before we have to be at the airport so call your friends and get everything downstairs I'll get Victoria to clean up after you and James to pull the car around for us. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too." And with that she walked out the door. _Wow, _ I thought to myself_ How did I get myself into this mess? Why could I not have just stopped when she asked me to the first time? How could I be so stupid?. . . _

Flashback

Ring ring, ring ring. I picked up the house phone in my room and glanced at the caller I.D – Jacob.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey baaaabbbeee, I've missed you pumpkin-nose."_

"_Hi Jakey, I missed you too. Whatsup?"_

"_Are you comin' to Lila's tonight?"_

"_Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Are you?"_

"_Yep, Will I pick you up and we can head over together. Can we take your car?" _

"_Yes you can pick me up, no we can't you know I don't take my Mercedes to parties, she's my baby."_

"_Sure sure, pick you up at 8?"_

"_Okay, seeya then. Bye."_

"_Yeah bye."_

_By the time it was 8 I was ready and sitting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Jake when mom walked past._

"_Where are you off to?" Oops I never asked her, oh well she'll be cool, I think. But this isn't the first time I've done this so maybe she won't._

"_Lila's house. . . for a party." I replied timidly. Her eyes squinted and she put her hands on her hips. Uh-Oh._

"_Oh. No. You. Are. Not. You know you aren't allowed to go to that house!" she screamed "Do you remember what happened last time? You were in hospital for Two days!" Just then the doorbell rang and I bolted but she caught my arm. Damn she's fast. Maybe it's those karate lessons._

"_I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be home. I don't know if I'll be home. I wont call you and I'm not driving. Good-bye." I yanked my arm out from her hand and slammed the door in her face. That was until she opened it again and screamed back._

"_There will be consequences young lady just you wait!" Then the door shut and I walked away with a stunned Jacob in tow._

_After I had more than a few drinks and was completely carefree, I was sitting on the couch on Jacob's knee talking to Andrea when I felt his hand inch it's way up my thigh and under my dress, as it got further up I found it harder to talk straight to Andrea so I whispered in Jake's ear to come upstairs and without hesitation he was up, I excused myself and we were off. We barely made it to the first landing when he spun me round and pushed me up against the wall, His strong hands on my shoulders pinning me there while he leaned in and brushed him nose across my jaw-line slowly, making me shiver, he moved his face up slightly so our lips were in line and his face came crashing down to mine, it started off slow but by the time his tongue grazed my lower lip I was all but screaming his name, after a few minutes his hand had reached under my dress and was slowly rubbing my clit through my, now soaking, panties. I broke free with a moan and I turned my head to the side to breathe while he nipped at the skin below my ear._

"_Ungh. . . need you. . . room now." I panted incoherently as I pushed him off me and yanked him into the nearest room where he spun us round so I was up against the door and we returned to our previous game of tonsil-tennis, he started to rub my clit again as I made quick work of his t-shirt and un-zipped his trousers, I pushed them all the way down while he kicked them off along with his shoes. He then turned his attention to my dress and I began massaging his huge erection through his boxers, he let out a moan as my dress pooled at my feet then he lifted me up by the hips, while I knocked off my shoes, and led us to the bed where he laid me down, he crashed his lips to mine, our tongues battling for dominance while he rubbed his cock against my wet centre, when the feeling became too much I pushed my fingertips into the elastic of his boxers and tugged them down letting his very large manhood spring free, I finished their journey with my feet then he kicked them off and pulled down the lace thong I had been wearing once he had them off successfully he brought them up to his face and took a long inhale. That must have pushed him over because suddenly he crashed his lips down onto mine again and slowly teased my entrance with the tip of his rock hard cock then he rammed into me, sheathing himself fully in me and we both moaned in unison, then he began to pull out almost all the way and then thrust back in after a little bit I couldn't take it anymore so as he began pulling out I rammed my hips upwards causing him to push back in, then I pulled back a bit and did it again, this time earning a low grunt from him, he must have got the picture and began ramming in faster and rougher causing my breasts to bounce around, still this wasn't enough for me so I managed to choke out "Fas. . ter. Now." He just smirked down at me and started pounding into me. My stomach started to tighten and I lost the ability to think straight and started mumbling. "Oh . . Ungh. . .YEEEESSSS!" I screamed as I came, he let me ride out my orgasm while slowly pushing in and out of me. Once I had recovered he got a bit faster when there was a knock at the door._

"_Bella, bella are you in there? There's someone who needs to talk to you." It was Andrea._

"_Em. . I'm kinda busy now can they come back when we've finished?"_

"_No I cannot." She screamed and in she came. My mother. I pushed Jacob off me and grabbed the sheets to cover myself._

"_What the hell? Why are you here?" I screamed at her._

"_After you left I decided that I have had enough. Get dressed and get down to the car NOW!"_

"_What? No!" _

"_Yes. Now go before I have to go and get Phil. He's only in the car." She glowered at me then threw my clothes onto the bed and waited. I knew that there was no point in arguing with her because Phil would probably just pick me up and take me home kicking and screaming. So I got dressed kissed Jake good-bye, who was still standing there with a pillow covering his now deflated genitals and turned to go._

_When we got to the car I slammed the door shut and we drove home in silence. That was a wise move. Once I was inside I turned to give Renee a piece of my mine but she just held up her hand and said we'd talk about it in the morning for which I was thankful, I was tired._

_And now here I am moving to Forks to live with my father who I haven't seen in six years all because my own mother thinks I am a Party animal, an Alcoholic and a Sex addict. Great._

I was brought out of my reverie by Renee walking into my room and grabbing my bag which I had managed to finish packing wile I was out of it and somehow I had managed to keep up a conversation with both Andrea and Jacob who is now very, very upset as I broke up with him, I think he was crying towards the end but I can't be sure. I stood up and grabbed my blue oversized handbag, checked I had the keys, the ticket, my purse and other important carry-on things and headed out the door. As I walked down the stairs I was greeted by; Victoria, Mandy, Laurent and Kate. Who all wished me luck and said good-bye. As I left the house I felt a bout of sadness wash over me, even though I would never regret what I did because it was fun at the time but I still wish I had toned it down a bit because I would miss this place and my mom and Phil.

James opened the door for me and we drove to the airport in silence, the atmosphere speaking for us. When we stopped outside the airport, I stepped out followed by Renee, James took my bag out of the trunk of the car and handed it to me then he got back into the driver's seat and waited. Renee had tears streaming down her face that were staining her t-shirt.

"Well, mom. I guess this is it." I said as I leaned over to give her a big hug and a kiss, she returned them then replied.

"Yep I guess it is kiddo. Well I hope you have a good time even though you might find it a bit like a prison at first. Just be nice to the kids at school, make friends and phone me _as soon _as you get out of the airport." She gave me another quick hug the backed away. " Bye Bella. Have a good flight, I love you."

"I love you too, mom." I turned and walked away into the airport before the tears, that were threatening to spill, did just that. I hate crying, especially in public.


	2. Chapter 2 Corners

**Okay chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it! You might think the car is a bit extreme, but hey ho, and btw Phil and Renee make a LOT of money i dont know where Renee gets hers but i do know Phil isn't minor league baseball he is major league and way up there in the big earners, lol. (I think that's right cause i'm not actually sure what i'm talking about. I dont know a thing about baseball.)**

**

* * *

**

The plane journey was pleasant and phoned my mom as soon as I was past security. As I walked out the door I saw him leaning up against the cruiser with one hand in his bomber jacket pocket and the other tugging through his hair. Charlie. I walked up to him and put my arms round him, it was kind of awkward but it felt good. He took my bag and put it in the trunk as I got in the passenger seat and he went round to the driver's. On the way home we talked about little things like weather and how we've been but that just turned into a comfortable silence, until we stopped outside my new home. As I got out Charlie said something that I didn't catch.

"Huh, what was that?" I said as I started to get my bag out of the trunk.

"I said; leave it and I'll get it." So I did and started walking towards the door. Charlie walked ahead with my bag, opened the door and headed up the stairs to my new room. It was a little smaller than my other one but it was nice. It still had a walk in closet for which I am glad, I was going to be buying a _lot_ of clothes partly to punish Renee and also there will be nothing else to do so it will pass the time. Charlie set my bag down and turned for the door. "Oh" he said and walked back to stand in front of me. "This is your key to the house." He placed a newly cut key into the palm of my hand. "And, I have enrolled you in school, you start on Monday so you have tomorrow to settle in."

"Dad, you didn't happen to have a car delivered did you?" I said while fishing the keys out of my handbag.

"Yep, it's in the garage, Bells." And he was gone.

"Thanks." I shouted as I ran out of my room and took the stairs two at a time, out the front door and round to the garage, I opened it and sure enough my new baby; a brand new Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. I almost fainted right then as I took in its appearance.

Other than that the weekend had no other exciting events. On Sunday I went shopping in Seattle, much to Charlie's disapproval, and bought a whole new wardrobe just for Forks. By the time Monday rolled around I was excited but very nervous at the same time. I woke up at six that morning and spent two hours getting ready, I had chosen on Sunday to wear a short skirt and blouse with a waistcoat but on Monday I changed my mind and went for a casual look of; a pair of cut off jean shorts that stopped above my knee, a long cardigan and a simple t-shirt with a scarf loosely wrapped around my neck on my feet I wore simple white pumps. I arranged my long Chestnut hair into a French pleat and pulled it forward over my shoulder. By the time I was ready I couldn't fit in the time to have breakfast so I grabbed an apple out of the bowl and slung my bag on my back and headed off in my new car.

As I stepped into the parking lot it was almost full, and as I looked around I saw it was full of old, second-hand crappy buckets of shit, apart from two one was a Volvo and the other was a BMW, I drove into a space and raced off toward the building that said 'Office'. When I walked up to the desk the ladies looked up and greeted me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here, I was told to come here and get my schedule." I stated to the older of the two who had and intriguing shade of purple to her hair, and a large pair of round, thick rimmed glasses hanging off the end of her nose, which almost made me laugh out loud but I controlled myself.

"Yes, hello dear." She replied. "This is your schedule and here is a map of the school." She said handing them to me separately. "Good luck on your first day."

"Thank you." I replied as I walked out of the office and through the school in the direction shown on the map for English. I stood outside the door for a moment while trying to control my nervous breathing and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A male voice shouted and I pushed the door open to go in. The whole class looked away from the teacher and stared at me. I immediately felt the blood rush to my face and in a vain attempt to hide the blush I pushed my hair over my shoulder to hide the side of my face everyone could see. "Hello, are you Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Bella." I stated back to him.

"Welcome, _Bella_. I'm Mr Angus and everyone this is the new girl Bella Swan." He said the last part to the class then turned back to me. "Okay, here's the textbook, the book we're working on and a jotter." He handed them to me the pointed to a seat up near the back. "Up there Bella, you can go sit beside James in the middle at the back."

"Okay." I said but didn't dare look up I would just end up with another blush and the first one was embarrassing enough without a replay. So I walked up to the back where I could see the free chair and sat down. I spread out the books and placed my bag on the floor while the teacher started telling me what we were working on and what I had to read to catch up and I wrote it all down in my diary to do for the next day. I was only half listening to the lecture when I saw, in my peripheral vision, a piece of paper being flung at me, not very discretely, from the other side of the classroom. I caught it and hid it under my books, when I was sure the teacher had his back turned, I opened it. It read:

**Hi Bella,**

**U wanna go out sumtime? Maybe c a film or summin? I no ur new ere so maybe u cud sit wit us 4 lunch + we'll show u the ropes? My numbr is on the back so call me sumtime.**

**Mike x**

I snorted a little too loudly at the last part and turned the paper over and sure enough there it was scrawled in his unattractive script. His number. I looked around and saw an OK looking guy staring at me, well my boobs, he looked up and when we made eye contact he smiled, pointed at his chest and mouthed 'Mike'. Oh so that's who he is. Definitely won't be calling that number, I thought to myself as I scrunched up the paper and put it in my bag.

The rest of the class crawled on slowly and when the bell rang I stood up and picked up my things, just as I was about to walk away I must have caught my foot on my chair but before I could even brace myself for the cold, hard floor I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist and hoist me back into the upright position. Before my brain had started working again they left my body so I turned round to see James bent over picking up the textbook, jotter and my bag that I had dropped mid fall. _Holy shit so there are hot guys here then._ I thought to my self.

"There you go." He said as he handed me my belongings.

"Thank you. . . I mean thanks for picking up my things and thanks for saving me from the floor." I let out a chuckle to the last part and looked up to see James looking down at me with a grin that, to be honest, gave me a bad feeling about this guy. I blushed hard as I realised that I'd just had to be caught by a complete stranger. _What an idiot._

"Come on." He said as he lead me out of the classroom and out into the corridor. "What do you have next?" He asked as he saw me taking out my schedule.

"Trigonometry." I replied and looked at the map then began walking in the direction of the class. "Thanks again." I turned to look over my shoulder at James who was looking at me with a confused expression on his face. Then he started walking towards me.

"Miss Bella, why don't you let me walk you to your next class?" He asked with confidence and hooked his arm over my shoulders. My brain was screaming at me to shrug his arm from my shoulders and tell this prick to back off , but what the hell? This guy was the first person I had spoken to and he seemed nice enough even if his intentions weren't the best kind so I let it go.

As we were rounding one of the last corners to my next class we heard a high-pitched squeal and "Jamesie baayybeeee." Coming from behind us, I tried to turn my head but he just flexed his arm tighter so I couldn't move. Then the Banshee impersonator spoke again. "Jamesie, turn round and speak to meeee. I want to say 'morning' the way I usually dooooo." James didn't turn around so then all of a sudden she was in front of us, and oh my god, she had to be one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, she had long red hair, Impeccable sense of style and a face that would make old men drool. James stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you want, Victoria?" he said, his voice tinted with annoyance.

"You Jamesie baby." She winked at him and then she looked at me. "Oh, and who might you be?"

"Bella Swan. I'm new here."

"Huh." She snorted and made it look surprisingly attractive. _No way am I going to compete with her._ She turned in the direction of James and started speaking again."Well, my congrats James. Didn't take you long to move in on the new girl, eh? Mind you it never usually does. What was it this time? A bet from Laurent? See how long it takes you to get her into the sack? Last time it didn't take you long did it? One week if I remember correctly and oh yes she wasn't the only one you got into your bed that night either was it? Her sister too. Right?" I couldn't listen to this anymore so I shrugged off James' arm and stormed off down the corridor. I heard him shouting after me but I just kept going, almost full speed round the corner when. . . Whoof. Holy hell, I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to place another wall right around a corner.

Before I could fall, two strong hands gripped my shoulders to keep me steady. That was when I made the mistake of looking up. WOW. . . This had to be _the _most beautiful guy I had ever seen in my life. He was quite a bit taller than me and, from what I could see, had defined arm and upper body muscles. His face was perfect; a defined jaw and cheek-bones, a perfectly straight nose, rose petal coloured lips and the most amazing pair of Green eyes that were looking down at me from under his bronze coloured hair. Once our eyes had met it seemed to bring him out of the trance he was in because all of a sudden he let go of my shoulders, bend down to get the bag that had fallen off of my back and took a few steps away from me with a stern look on his face and handed me my backpack.

"Err, thank you. And thanks for catching me." I said with a blush.

"No problem." He replied, his voice strained and it didn't look like he was breathing. "Okay bye, Bella." And with that he took off in the direction he was heading in the first place. I wasn't until a couple of seconds later, once he was past me, that I heard a small tinkling laugh and realised someone had witnessed our interaction. I turned around to see.

"Shut it Alice. I knew you were hiding something from me .Not letting me see, this morning. You could have warned me though." He said to the small girl beside him, whom the laugh obviously belonged to. _See? Eh?_

"Oh ease up Edward. I did tell you but you wouldn't believe me!" She replied in a more cheerful tone than _Edward's_. I lost them as they walked around the corner so I decided to head off and join in on the last half an hour of next class.

* * *

**What will happen next? :D**

**Hope You liked it. Please review because i need to know if it is worth continuing because i don't want to waste my time! **

**Kayleigh x**


End file.
